Le vilain petit connard
by Nouchette
Summary: Drago Malefoy était un beau connard, mais savourait plus l'insulte que l'adjectif dans cette qualification. Changer? Ce mot lui était inconnu. Mais à Noël, rien n'est impossible... HPDM.OS.UA


_Disclaimer: Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez **JK Rowling**, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes **Slash,AU** et **PG-13** avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes **homophobes**, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciement:A **Chris** et **Léa**, pour avoir lu en exclusivité alors que ceci était encore truffé de fautes. Et à **Fanny**, pour avoir eu cette idée géniale! Et bien sûr, à**Lusaka**, parce que pour cet OS de Noël, c'est elle la reine!_

_Note de la gribouilleuse: Cher Père Noël '07,_

_Cette année, pour Noël, je ne voudrais pas de poupées, ni le dernier Action Man à la mode (Il y a longtemps que les faire faire l'amour ensemble ne m'intéresse plus). Non, cette année, je voudrais un Harry et un Drago (ceux qui ont des étincelles dans les yeux quand on les met l'un à côté de l'autre, pas ceux qui parlent si on met des piles)._

_Tant que t'y es, Père Noël, tu pourrais en donner un aussi à Lusaka? Je sais, c'est pas terrible comme cadeau que je lui fais, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non? (Lusaka, si un jour tu intercepte cette lettre, sache que le cœur y est, soi-en certaine. J'ai même à un moment tenté de commander un Lucius/Rogue parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. Mais, on a beau faire, on ne renie pas ses principes ainsi. J'ai donc préféré me contenter d'un Drarry qui soit un tant soit peu lisible qu'un autre couple carrément raté. Je te laisse le soin de demander à Père Noël de mettre Lucius et Rogue ensemble, tu le feras bien mieux que moi. Et puis, j'ai quand même fait un tout petit clin d'œil à Rogue, j'ai pris sur moi!)_

_Monsieur le Père Noël, tant que tu y es, si tu pouvais aussi offrir à mes lecteurs du plaisir en lisant ce qui suit, ce serait le top. Je sais que j'ai pas été super sage en postant un texte un peu nul sur les bords, mais j'ai perdu mon inspiration en cours de route. Elle se serait pas planquée sur ton traîneau par hasard?_

_Oh, et si tu pouvais glisser quelques reviews dans le papier cadeau, ce serait vraiment génial. T'en as plein ta hotte, je le sais! Parce qu'une review, c'est gratuit, alors tu fais des économies (ben oui, avec le prix du pétrole qui augmente, faut bien trouver des sous pour pouvoir alimenter ton nouveau traîneau)_

_Joyeux Noël à toi, Père Noël (En clair, n'oublie pas de te bourrer de champagne et de bûche glacée au soir, ta balance t'en sera reconnaissante dans quelques jours!)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Le vilain petit connard • **

**" Noël n'est pas un jour ni une saison, c'est un état d'esprit "_Calvin Coolidge_ **

* * *

_-Pas trop orange, le teint, Lavande, précisa-t-il. Le tournage dernier, je passais pour un chinois revenant des Bahamas, ou ayant mangé trop de carottes, au choix..._

_La jeune femme s'empourpra et se pressa de fouiller dans ses pots pour trouver celui adéquat. Drago Malefoy sourit cyniquement, et tenta de l'enfoncer un peu plus:_

_-C'est un comble!_

_-Pa... Pardon Mr Malefoy? Je n'ai pas compris._

_-Ca ne m'étonne pas, je me suis toujours douté que vous n'étiez pas douée à grand-chose, encore moins à comprendre. Je disais donc que c'était un comble, la maquilleuse qui pique un fard! M'enfin, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être muni d'un talent certain. Cependant, dédramatisons. Quelques téléspectateurs n'ont pas le câble. Ceux-là auront peut-être la chance de voir ce journal en crypté, et ne distingueront pas le carnage que vous avez fait sur mon visage._

_Et sans ajouter un mot, l'homme à la démarche droite et fière sortit de la salle en estompant les couleurs de son visage avec un coton, sous les regards courroucés des assistants plateau. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, les conversations reprirent comme un retour de feu et, au loin, il put se féliciter d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions, aussi mauvaises soient-elles._

_-Vous savez ce que ce connard a encore inventé, samedi dernier? s'enquit un cadreur au visage volcanique, vague résidu d'une adolescence ingrate._

_-Non, quoi? Allez, raconte, Colin! fit l'assistante, soudainement passionnée par la conversation._

_Et les ragots redoublèrent d'intensité._

* * *

Drago Malefoy se plaisait à se dire qu'à part la neige qui recouvrait la ville à cette époque, il était la chose la plus froide de Londres. Jamais un homme d'affaire n'avait réussi à rivaliser avec son masque de glace et aucun regard n'avait atteint le niveau d'indifférence du sien. Même Blaise, son manager, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville niveau intimidation! 

Drago était un beau salaud, mais savourait plus l'insulte que l'adjectif dans cette qualification. Beau salaud, ça sonnait divinement à ses oreilles. Des rimes, un ton tranchant et des mots d'oiseaux : l'équilibre parfait entre l'esthétisme et la colère.

_Perfect!_

Drago raffolait de se sentir mal-aimé. C'était, en un sens, beaucoup plus divertissement que de vivre dans un monde où tout va bien. Et puis, il devait s'avouer qu'ainsi, il avait une paix royale. Ses collègues détestaient Drago et Drago le leur rendait bien.

Heureusement pour lui, le petit écran avait réussi à réhabiliter son image. Aux yeux des millions de téléspectateurs, il était le présentateur de journal télévisé le plus en vogue du moment. Des cheveux blonds, un regard perçant et une voix suave avaient fait un mélange détonnant –et étonnant- qui avait conquis le public.

-Lundi matin, dans les quartiers sombres de Liverpool, récita Drago en adressant un sourire sobre à la caméra, un forcené a poignardé sa femme de...

-Ce connard joue drôlement bien le jeu, souffla le cadreur à un assistant non loin de là.

-C'est pas pour rien qu'il est devant l'objectif, lui! répondit l'homme sur un ton las.

-N'empêche qu'il joue bien le jeu...

-Tais-toi et filme, avant que le réalisateur ne s'énerve!

L'homme avait voulu murmurer mais, malheureusement pour lui, l'entrain qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase le fit hausser d'un ton. Lorsqu'il vit le présentateur s'arrêter de parler et se racler la gorge, il déglutit lentement et s'apprêta à sentir tomber les foudres.

-Ici, ce n'est pas du réalisateur que vous devez vous protéger les arrières! tonna Drago alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans le studio. Alors un bon conseil, fermez votre clapet et dégagez de ce plateau de tournage avant que je ne m'assure que plus jamais vous ne trouviez de travail dans le monde des médias!

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

-Allez, on la refait! ordonna Drago en remettant sur son visage son masque tout sourire.

Avec une telle expression, il aurait pu paraître amical. Séduisant, il l'était en toutes occasions, mais le mot romantique faisait cruellement défaut à son vocabulaire. En effet, certains de ses fanatiques se foulaient pour partager son lit et repartaient tous le lendemain matin, des étoiles plein les yeux d'avoir enfin pu concrétiser leur rêve. Drago, lui, ne gardait de ces nuits qu'une satisfaction dissimulée, et le devoir désagréable de changer ses draps. La vie rêvée en somme.

-C'est dans la boite, hurla le réalisateur au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire. Merci à tous et bonnes vacances, Drago. On se retrouve à la rentrée.

-Ô joie, marmonna Drago en guise d'au revoir.

Lentement, il s'engouffra par la porte battante du bâtiment après avoir enfilé son long manteau de feutre noir. Lorsque le froid hivernal vint se mourir sur son visage à la peau fragile, il se décida tout de même à mettre l'écharpe en angora blanc qu'il gardait pliée dans sa serviette en cuir. Ainsi paré contre toutes conditions climatiques, il accéléra le pas, pressé de se rendre à la station non loin de là où il était sûr de trouver un taxi.

Si Drago était aujourd'hui pressé, c'était parce qu'il avait hâte d'être loin de toute l'agitation de cette journée de décembre. En effet, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Drago détestait plus que les gens, c'était les fêtes en société, qu'elles soient chrétiennes ou barbares. Il haïssait Noël aussi bien que Halloween, en passant par toutes ces démonstrations de joie stupides auxquelles le peuple adorait s'adonner.

Mais, à son plus grand malheur, il avait fallu que le hasard fasse tomber cette année le jour de Noël la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Et surtout, que le calendrier affiche ce jour-là la date fatidique du 24 décembre...

Cette pensée suffit à le faire accélérer encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'interrompre dans son chemin de croix. A chaque pas, les néons des boutiques et les vitrines couvertes de jouets lui rappelaient la douloureuse date. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de sa quête. Mais pourtant, en chemin, la douce odeur du café Starbucks arriva à ses narines. Et on a beau faire... Fête de Noël ou pas, on ne renonce pas facilement à un bon capuccino de chez Starbucks!

Drago se maudit de ce geste, mais tourna tout de même légèrement sur la gauche pour pénétrer dans le lieu du culte caféinesque. La chaleur de l'endroit contrasta étonnement avec ses joues frigorifiées et la neige qui avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux pâles fondit sur le coup.

Mais la température semblait ridiculement élevée, lorsqu'on la comparait avec le sourire chaleureux du serveur qui devait faire exploser le mercure à lui tout seul... Ecoeurant, pensa aussitôt Drago en étant foudroyé par tant de jovialité.

-Bonjour et bienvenue chez Starbu...

-Cappuccino Grande, coupa sèchement Drago.

-A vos ordres, chef! s'exécuta le serveur répondant au doux nom de Harry, si on en jugeait par son badge.

Si Drago avait fait un tant soit peu attention à son environnement durant l'année qui avait précédé, il aurait remarqué que ledit Harry était un nouveau venu dans son café préféré, ne l'ayant jamais servi auparavant. Et surtout, il aurait distingué une once d'euphorie dans les yeux du serveur lorsqu'il entra. Mais Drago avait autre chose à penser! Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais son esprit devait bien être monopolisé par quelque chose... Restait à trouver quoi.

-Vous me sauvez la vie! le serveur engagea-t-il la conversation pour combler l'attente du café. J'ai cru que j'allais crever tellement je m'ennuyais!

-Quel langage fleuri, remarqua le blond.

-Oh, mille excuses, monseigneur, plaisanta l'homme. Je ne voulais point vous offenser!

-Foutez-vous de ma gueule, avec ça! grogna Drago, comptant chaque goutte de café tombant dans le percolateur qui le rapprochait de la délivrance.

-Quel langage fleuri, monseigneur!

-Ecoutez, je paie pour avoir un café, pas pour avoir la causette!

-Très bien, votre café sera prêt d'ici deux minutes. Mais, vous comprenez, la machine est assez rouillée, en ce moment...

-Pas que la machine, on dirait! fit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Si Drago Malefoy avait tenté être méchant, cela ne marcha pas pour un sou. Au lieu de perdre son sourire comme le présentateur de journal l'avait espéré, le vendeur de café explosa en un rire franc et cristallin. Un rire qui énerva le jeune homme et le fit frissonner d'effroi. Un vieux remix d'Halloween un jour de Noël, deuxième comble de la journée.

-Ecoutez, fit l'homme en retrouvant son sérieux. Je mange chaque jour en ayant votre sale tête de type qui sourit bêtement à la télévision devant les yeux... J'aurais même pu en arriver à vous croire sympathique comme tout un tas de gens, mais il a fallut que votre sale tête de type antipathique vienne hanter les journées de boulot...

-C'est moi que vous traitez de sale type? s'outragea Drago.

-Oui, vous êtes un sale type avec une sale tronche! fit l'homme avec un sourire pouvant rivaliser avec les bananes Chiquita. Malheureusement pour vous, on dirait que tous les drames que vous déblatérez à chaque journal vous ont envahi le cerveau et vous ont paralysé les zygomatiques!

-Mieux vaut être paralysé des zygomatiques que des neurones!

-Par pitié, arrêtez de tenter d'avoir de la répartie. Un peu plus et vous en deviendriez presque attendrissant!

-Vous savez quoi? demanda Drago avec colère. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de ce café. Je crois même que je n'aurai plus jamais l'envie de mettre les pieds dans ce magasin de toute ma vie!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Vous auriez tort de partir maintenant, alors que votre café est enfin passé!

Drago se frappa mentalement pour s'obliger à ne pas faire chemin inverse directement.

-En plus, il doit bien avoir la plus grande quantité de mousse et de crème qu'aucun Cappuccino n'a jamais contenu...

Le Cappuccino était certes tentant, mais Drago tenait encore plus à se fierté. Il reprit donc sa marche là où il l'avait laissée et posa sa main fine sur la poignée de porte dorée qui allait le délivrer incessamment sous peu.

-Et il est tellement chaud que le sucre est déjà fondu...

Drago laissa tomber le peu d'honneur qui lui restait et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, fit demi-tour sous le regard vainqueur du serveur. Celui-ci réajusta le couvre-chef ridicule qu'il avait sur la tête et lui tendit avec un sourire goguenard le gobelet de carton recouvert d'un disque de plastique.

-Vous êtes vraiment un beau crétin, assena Drago entre ses dents.

-Merci du compliment, répondit ironiquement Harry.

-C'est Noël, profitez-en, rétorqua le second sur le même ton.

-Parce que vous êtes ce genre de type à prêter attention à ces fêtes? Etonnant!

-Ce doit être l'immonde néon coloré qui orne votre porte d'entrée qui doit me l'avoir rappelé. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte effectivement sauver mon intégrité mentale en allant me réfugier tôt dans mon lit avec une tasse de café à la main pour oublier... Vous devriez faire de même, par respect pour vos quelques neurones restants.

-Si vous permettez, je préfèrerais une tasse de thé, fit remarquer le dénommé Harry.

-Du thé pour un employé de Starbucks? C'est une offense à votre profession! Dit le jeune blond en avalant une grande gorgée du liquide fumant

-Croyez-moi, si vous saviez ce qu'on met dans notre café, vous aussi vous vous mettriez au thé!

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas dans ses habitudes de faire le malpropre. Mais lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de recracher tout le café qu'il avait en bouche. Aussitôt, le mystérieux Harry explosa de rire et lui tendit une serviette de papier blanc pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche, dégoulinant lamentablement de liquide noirâtre.

-Je plaisantais. Le seul homme de ce magasin à savoir la recette des cafés servis ici est le patron, Mr Snape. Un véritable génie des mélanges, ce type, mais il est aussi souriant que vous...

-Un homme charmant, dans ce cas!

-Un connard, en effet. Mais bon, il paie assez bien et puis, j'ai une paix royale dans ce boulot. Bien qu'il y ait quelques fois des clients chiants.

-Dois-je me sentir concerné? demanda Drago, un brin irrité.

-Loin de là! Vous, vous feriez plutôt partie de la catégorie supérieure, celle des clients plus que chiants, fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

-On m'a toujours dit que j'étais le reflet de mes interlocuteurs...

-Vous me flattez!

Drago souffla bruyamment, en un son défiant toutes les règles d'esthétisme qu'on lui avait inculquées étant enfant. Si sa grand-mère l'avait vu, elle lui aurait fait retenir sa respiration pendant vingt minutes pour lui apprendre à ne plus expirer d'une telle façon. Et encore, ce serait dans le meilleur des cas, si la vieille dame en question lui laissait le droit de respirer à nouveau.

Soudain, le jeune blond réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'endurer cette séance de causette à but totalement phatique. Son gobelet était presque vide de tout café et le serveur avait, de toute évidence, fini son service depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Las, Drago décida que cette petite plaisanterie avait assez duré et coupa court à cet échange:

-Cela vous arrive-t-il de décrocher ce sourire stupide de votre visage?

-Pas quand j'ai en face de moi votre faux air de constipé frigide qui me pousse à rire!

-Bon, cela suffit. Votre tête m'insupporte et j'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée! Sur ce, bon vent, Harry!

-Pour vous, ce sera Potter! tonna ledit Potter d'une voix forte qui surprit le présentateur télévisé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a mon prénom sur mon badge que cela vous donne le droit de vous en servir! Vous voulez jouer au mec antipathique, moi je vous bats à plates coutures sur ce terrain-là!

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas crédible... Un conseil, offrez-vous du talent pour Noël! Au revoir, et soyez sûr que je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds ici, vous venez de perdre un client!

-C'est drôle, je pensais pourtant que vous adoriez les petites joutes verbales.

-Laissez donc aux bonnes sœurs le soin de croire à votre place, elles sont payées pour cela! répondit Drago avant de sortir en trombe de la boutique.

* * *

Drago Malefoy savourait la paix royale qu'il avait en attendant qu'un taxi daigne se pointer à la station en cette dure soirée de Noël. Avec ses doigts, il dansait une valse assez compliquée, alternant saltos de carpes et flexion de métacarpes dans un ordre désordonné. En clair, il se tournait les pouces. 

Il ne faut pas croire que c'était dans ses habitudes. Un Malefoy ne s'ennuie jamais comme un rat mort, après tout. Mais avoir laissé en plan le serveur avait eu l'horrible conséquence de le rendre euphorique. Alors il utilisait tous les moyens qu'il avait sous les gants pour évacuer son stress apparent.

Et se tourner les pouces, ce n'était certes pas distingué, mais ça calmait à merveille.

Au bout de dix minutes dans le froid et la bouillasse brunâtre que faisaient des résidus de neige fondue, Drago eut enfin le plaisir de distinguer les phares d'un taxi se battant en duel avec les flocons blancs qui brouillaient l'air. Le soulagement prit alors le pas sur l'euphorie et c'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il s'avança vers le véhicule ce soir-là.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Home sweet home, me voilà! murmura le présentateur pour lui-même.

Bien entendu, un simple café pris à deux pas du bureau n'avait pas suffit à faire changer sa nature profonde, loin de là. Pis, la caféine mélangée au sourire agaçant de Harry l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Il passa donc ses nerfs sur le pauvre chauffeur et attendit, droit comme un i, que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir la porte comme il était coutume il y a de cela plusieurs années.

Drago se posa sur le siège de cuir avec élégance, ne s'abaissant pas à s'avachir sur celui-ci malgré la fatigue. Mais, alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà passer sous les couettes chaudes de son lit, un entremetteur vint conmpromettre ses plans pour la soirée. Une main malotrue bloqua la portière alors que le chauffeur tentait de la refermer.

-Attendez une seconde, je suis avec lui, fit une voix que Drago ne détestait que trop bien.

-Vous! hurla Drago, hors de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter entra en trombe dans la petite vie bien rangée de notre connard de service. Ou dans le taxi propret, en l'occurrence. Cet affront ne se fit pas sans mal. Aussitôt qu'il eut vu le serveur pénétrer de force dans le véhicule et s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, Drago devint hystérique.

-Sortez immédiatement ici! Vous n'allez pas me pourrir cette soirée de Noël jusqu'au bout!

-Pourrie pour pourrie, vous savez... rétorqua Harry avec sagesse.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je prends le taxi, ça ne se voit pas?

-Mais pourquoi le mien? s'enquit furieusement le jeune homme blond.

-Il avait l'air plus confortable!

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous le laisse! se défendit-il.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout de ça, mes jeunes gens, intervint alors le chauffeur de taxi. Mais où c'est que je vous emmène?

-23, Park Lane, Hyde Park...

-142, Wigmore Sreet, Marylebone, le coupa alors Harry.

-Park L...

-Wigmore Street!

-Bon, je vais tourner un peu avant que vous vous décidiez, mes jeunes gens, finit par trancher le chauffeur avec lassitude.

-Vous êtes insupportable, s'insultèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Laissez-moi donc m'expliquer, fit alors Harry.

-Je suis tout ouï! répondit Drago avec énervement.

-Je suis un homme de coeur, voyez-vous...

Drago haussa les sourcils et les épaules en une parfaite synchronie pour témoigner du profond dédain et scepticisme qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de cette dernière phrase. Harry le nota mentalement mais n'en fit aucune remarque, pressé d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Lorsque je vous ai vu entrer dans le café ce soir, je me suis dit que vous étiez l'homme qu'il me fallait!

-Un mariage arrangé? s'époumona Drago.

-Vous êtes un idiot doublé d'un naïf. Encore quelques adjectifs péjoratifs à ajouter à la liste! Je disais donc que vous étiez l'homme qu'il me fallait. Le seul qui puisse rivaliser niveau ennui avec moi en cette période de l'année.

-Vous devez vraiment haïr Noël dans ce cas!

-Comme nous détestons tous deux cette soirée, pourquoi ne pas la passer ensemble à se lamenter sur notre sort?

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'on ne sait pas se sentir, tout simplement! répondit Drago comme si cela coulait de source.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais pu vous initier aux joies du thé!

-Oh, et pourquoi pas une partie de Scrabble ou du tricot, on s'amuserait comme des fous! fit-il avec cynisme.

-Tiens donc, l'humour fait partie de vos capacités!

-Seulement quand j'ai en face de moi votre faux air de comique qui me pousse à rire!

* * *

Le silence s'était facilement installé dans le taxi. Drago avait cédé et ce dernier se dirigeait alors à l'adresse que le vendeur lui avait indiquée. Frustré, le jeune présentateur faisait maintenant la moue, fixant les lumières qui défilaient au dehors. 

Harry, lui, avait eu pour seule réaction celle de sourire mystérieusement et de fixer le visage de l'homme plongé dans ses pensées. Tel un scanner, il analysait le moindre détail de l'anatomie du blond, scrutant avec délice les courbes pâles de ses cheveux, passant par son nez en trompette et ses gris froids comme l'hiver. Il était encore plus beau qu'à la télévision, nota mentalement le serveur.

Plus beau qu'en rêve...

Plus beau qu'en fantasme...

-On est arrivé, déclara alors le chauffeur en sortant les deux hommes de leur rêverie.

-Merci. Tenez, gardez la monnaie, fit Drago en s'empressant de sortir du véhicule.

Harry le devança de quelques secondes et posa les pieds sur le trottoir en s'étirant de tout son long. Drago suivit aussitôt, puis lança un bref coup d'œil aux horizons. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il blanchisse tout à coup, et demande à un Harry souriant étrangement:

-Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus au café Starbucks?

-Tant de questions sans réponse...

-Répondez-moi! Pourquoi m'avoir fait tourner en rond si c'était pour revenir ici? Que faisons-nous ici? Répondez-moi au lieu de vous marrer, merde!

-Calmez-vous, et entrez, répondit le serveur avec un sourire qui ne disait rien que vaille à Drago.

-Vous commencez sérieusement à me faire peur...

-Bouh! plaisanta-t-il.

-Crétin!

-Connard! Maintenant, entrez, fit Harry sur un ton autoritaire.

Drago qui croyait que l'ambiance ne pouvait pas être plus glaciale que l'instant auparavant se détrompa derechef. La température descendit d'un cran et il n'y avait plus aucune once de chaleur dans le sourire du serveur aux cheveux ébènes. Drago, ne voulant brusquer plus l'homme qui le fixait sévèrement, suivit l'ordre et pénétra avec appréhension dans la boutique.

Plongé dans le noir, l'endroit avait perdu tout son charme. Seul un vague fantôme de parfum de café prouvait qu'il s'agissait bien de la même pièce qu'il y a de cela une heure. Alors qu'il scrutait la pénombre, une main vint agripper le bras de Drago et le fit sursauter.

-Avance, on va dans l'arrière salle!

-Qui vous dit que je vais vous suivre, Potter?

-C'est simple, vous tenez à la vie!

-Vous ne me faites plus rire! tonna Drago en s'avouant qu'il avait de plus en plus la frousse.

-Vous n'avez jamais rien compris à l'humour.

Le seul problème, aux yeux de Drago, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun humour dans la situation. L'emprise de Harry le fit franchir une porte derrière le comptoir et entrer dans un entrepôt dont il distinguait à peine les contours à travers l'obscurité. Drago se prit les pieds dans un caisse sur le sol, mais reprit son équilibre et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Harry lui donna l'ordre de le faire.

-Asseyez-vous!

-Où? Il n'y a aucune chaise!

-Les sacs de grains de café! A moins que môssieur craigne de froisser son costume!

-Je ne...

-La ferme!

Si Drago ne paniquait pas totalement, ce fut chose faite en entendant cette dernière phrase. Lorsqu'il entraperçut le serveur s'emparer d'un rouleau de corde sur une étagère, il laissa tomber toute sa raison et frappa le serveur du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Celui-ci ne sembla pas choqué en outre mesure de l'attaque, se laissant le culot d'en ricaner en regardant Drago s'enfuir se courant et buter contre la porte de l'entrepôt, fermée.

-On a peur, Mr le présentateur? fit Harry sur un ton doucereux en plaquant l'homme contre la porte récalcitrante.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Vous, susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille du blond.

* * *

Si on ne lui avait pas inculqué depuis sa naissance à se maîtriser en toutes circonstances, Drago se serait déjà uriné dessus. Ficelé aux barreaux d'une armoire et bâillonné avec un bout de toile de jute prélevé sur un sac de grains, le présentateur voyait arriver à grands pas la fin de sa courte existence. 

-Voyez-vous, Mr Malefoy, chaque jour, je mange seul dans mon misérable appartement. Chaque jour, j'ai votre sale tronche devant les yeux... Chaque jour, les mêmes malheurs...

Drago déglutit difficilement.

-Je n'en peux plus de votre stupide minois de type qui sourit quand des gosses crèvent à l'autre bout du monde! Vous me filez le cafard, vous et vos reportages qui donneraient la déprime à toute l'armée du salut!

Avec des yeux effrayés, Drago regarda le serveur arpenter la pièce, plongé dans son discours. L'homme aux yeux verts bouteille ne daignait plus lui prêter attention, clamant son réquisitoire à un auditoire invisible, toujours plongé dans la pénombre.

-Mais voyez-vous, les gens n'ont pas besoin de cela! Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël... Noël! Et vous n'avez trouvé qu'à parler de tous ces types tués dans les attentas. A aucun moment, vous n'avez mentionné les scènes de joies qui se déroulent dans chaque maison de ce pays... Mais c'est Noël!

Le ton de la voix du preneur d'otage s'était radouci subitement, se réduisant à un vague murmure empli de tristesse et de lassitude. Drago se détendit quelque peu dans ses cordes nouées et attendit la suite des évènements.

-Les gens ont besoin d'entendre qu'il existe sur terre des choses bien. Parlez-leur du Père Noël, de ces bénévoles qui aident les plus démunis, de ces enfants sauvés par des gens au grand cœur... Donnez-leur un putain d'espoir! Sinon, comment voulez-vous qu'on ait encore envie de se lever le matin pour voir votre tronche de connard à la télévision?

Les quelques derniers mots s'étaient mourus dans la gorge de Harry et firent place à un silence lourd de pression. Après un court instant durant lequel il reprenait contenance, Harry redressa son échine et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière vive agressa les yeux de Drago à l'instant même où elle inonda la pièce. Le jeune blond fut alors surprit... Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'entrepôt.

En effet, à l'exacte opposé de l'étagère où Drago était ligoté, deux autres hommes étaient avachis sur le sol, inconscients. Harry ne leur lança qu'un bref sourire dégoûté, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune blond. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, s'agenouilla en douceur, puis arracha d'un geste vif le bâillon de tissus sale.

-Enf...

Le juron que Drago cria à cet instant-là fut coupé par les lèvres de Harry se posant sur les siennes. Par réaction, le présentateur mordit son bourreau du plus fort qu'il put. Harry ne cria pas. Il se contenta de se reculer, puis de lécher le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Drago se ratatina sur le sol, telle une proie devant un vampire effrayant.

-Vous aimez le sang, Drago?

Le cri d'effroi que Drago voulut pousser à ce moment-là fut bloqué par la peur qu'il éprouva en voyant Harry sortir de sa poche un couteau à la lame étincelante et dentée. Le pauvre garçon vit l'arme se rapprocher petit à petit de son visage. Il bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux, attendant les coups qui ne tarderaient pas de venir.

Drago le supplia de lui laisser la vie sauve ou d'en finir rapidement. Mais les coups ne vinrent pas, pas plus que la douleur. Au lieu de cela, le froid de l'acier sur sa peau d'estompa et le rire tant cristallin que démoniaque du vendeur emplit l'air, déstabilisant Drago et le faisant autant frissonner que relâcher la pression.

-Je vous aime, murmura simplement Harry avec un sourire rayonnant. Vous êtes un connard, mais je vous aime. Chaque jour, je vois votre visage souriant. Alors je mes fais des films, où vous êtes le superhéros... Puis vous ouvrez la bouche, lisez vos fiches et je me remets à vous haïr.

-De nous deux, c'est vous le connard!

-Savez-vous seulement le mal que j'ai eu à me mettre sur votre passage? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai tapé deux hommes au point qu'ils s'évanouissent. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, je n'en ai jamais fait. Mais après vous avoir observé des jours durant, j'ai compris que votre unique point faible était votre amour pour le cappuccino avec beaucoup de mousse et de crème...

-Ils sont morts, ces types?

-Non, le serveur et le patron font juste un petit somme, le temps que je me charge de la boutique. Vous enlever n'était pas prévu au programme, mais comme j'avais échoué à vous faire partir avec le sourire, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Je suis né avec une tête d'enterrement. Pourquoi cela changerait-il?

-C'est Noël... Les gens ont le droit de sourire, à Noël. Ils le doivent!

La phrase de Harry sonna aux oreilles de Drago comme une demande. L'homme tentait plus à se convaincre lui-même de la véracité de ses dires. Le jeune blond, quant à lui, était totalement perdu. Son envie de pleurer se battant en duel avec celle de partir en courant le mettait dans un état de nerfs pitoyable. Drago se sentait faible et se maudit pour cela.

-En quoi un enlèvement pareil me rendrait heureux?

-Un jour, vous comprendrez... Un jour...

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous supplier à genoux, murmura Drago. Mais laissez moi partir...

C'est ainsi que, sans que Drago n'ait pourquoi, Harry se mit à rire. Un rire fort et bruyant, un rire qui fit trembler les murs de l'entrepôt. Un rire inexplicablement rassurant qui fit croire à Drago que, peut-être, il s'en sortirait ce soir-là.

-Il suffisait de le demander, répondit Harry sur un ton jovial.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry embrassa le présentateur de ses fantasmes doucement, défit les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier et s'en alla ouvrir la porte de la pièce, un sourire confiant fleurissant sur son visage

Drago resta un instant l'air interdit devant cet accès à la liberté lui ouvrant les bras. N'en croyant pas sa chance, il posa précautionneusement un pied devant lui, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Drago atteignit la sortie du café sans que Harry ne l'intercepte. Celui-ci le regarda partir avec un visage radieux, et se contenta d'ajouter, avant que le blond ne referme la porte:

-Joyeux Noël, Mr Malefoy!

* * *

-Tu ne trouves pas que le connard a changé depuis les vacances? s'enquit Colin Crivey, filmant négligemment le plateau bleu. 

-Si, acquiesça un second.

-Eh ben, moi qui croyais qu'il avait atteint les sommets de l'orgueil... Je me suis bien trompé. Il est encore pire qu'auparavant, le blondinet!

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, le présentateur sur lequel les caméras étaient présentement en train de fixer, se mit à envoyer ses fiches en l'air et réprimander une pauvre assistante plateau qui passait par là. La jeune femme finit en pleurs et Drago Malefoy shoota dans le mur du plus fort qu'il put pou calmer sa fureur. Dans le studio, même les mouches ne se risquaient pas à voler pour ne pas briser le silence de mort qui régnait.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ainsi, bande de charognards? s'emporta l'homme blond. Retournez à votre poste de molasson et arrêtez de me dévisager!

-Et voilà la routine qui reprend, conclut Colin sur un ton impérieux.

-Vous! cria alors Drago en pointant le pauvre cadreur du doigt. Filez me chercher un café!

-Oui... Oui Mr Malefoy, bégaya-t-il.

-Et je ne veux pas une de ces merdes de chez Starbucks!

Drago Malefoy sourit à lui-même. Enfin, il avait repris la stabilité rassurante de son quotidien et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en déloger. Il avait triomphé de Harry Potter et cela l'emplissait d'un sentiment de puissance qui n'en finissait plus de flatter son ego. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé, et se sentait très bien ainsi.

La mésaventure de chez Starbucks avait alors été reléguée au rang de mauvais souvenir. Par moments, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Seule sa peur maintenant chronique d'être enlevé par un forcené en pleine rue lui rappelait que cela était la réalité.

Tout, c'était ce dont il voulait se persuader. Car il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait été modifié... Drago se rendit compte de cet état de fait en sortant du studio ce soir-là. Dehors, des employés municipaux enlevaient les guirlandes des arbres de la ville. Noël se fondait peu à peu dans le souvenir et les gens avaient retrouvé leur morne habituelle...

Drago ne faisait plus partie de tous ces gens. Car en voyant le soleil se dessiner entre deux nuages, il éclata d'un rire franc. Il avait survécu et, bien que cela lui fende le cœur del'admettre, il était ravi de ne pas figurer lui-même à la une des bulletins d'informations s'extasiant sur sa mort atroce. Il était vivant.

Alors Drago Malefoy comprit. Et il sourit de plus belle.

* * *

_-Alors, pourquoi devrais-je vous accorder cette place? commença le patron en taillant dans le vif du sujet._

_-Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'ai toujours été passionné par le monde télévisuel. Et puis, je pense que c'est mon devoir d'informer les gens sur la réalité du monde..._

_-Vous savez que nous n'avons qu'une place de cadreur à vous proposer?_

_-Bien sûr, mais participer à cette information est déjà un grand pas! Bien entendu, je déplore la mort atroce de mon prédécesseur, fit le postulant en ne semblant pas en croire un mot. Etre tabassé à mort en pleine rue, vraiment... Pauvre Mr Crivey!_

_-Eh bien, Mr Potter, vous avez cette place! Soyez à l'heure dès demain matin, Drago Malefoy déteste qu'on ait du retard. Et croyez-moi, ce mec est..._

_-Un connard, je sais. Mais, je saurai le dompter, répondit Harry avec une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux. Je saurai le dompter..._

* * *

_**The end...**_


End file.
